The Blood House
The Blood House is a horror comedy film. Background The Blood House was filmed throughout 2011 - 2012 and confirmed for release on October 31st 2013. It has been described as "a bloody house film". Plot Aurora is playful and childish for her age and decides that on Halloween she will go and trick-or-treat. Her best friends, Katherine and Melvin, completely disagree to this. Aurora decides she doesn't care what they believe and she goes trick-or-treating that same night. She is having a great time until she arrives at an old house. There she meets a ten year old girl, Bobbie, who tells her that the house is supposed to be haunted. Aurora chuckles and goes inside, taking Bobbie with her. Meanwhile another female, Rosie, is out with her boyfriend, Garrett, and they come across the house. She laughs and questions if they should go inside. Katherine and Melvin soon reach the house, realising that this is a place the silly girl would go into and they are in a panic, which Rosie is confused about. Meanwhile, in the house Aurora suddenly realises that Bobbie is no longer with her. She calls for her and there is no reply. She is about to turn and leave when she is dragged away. Katherine rushes into the house and as soon as she does a trap activates and cuts her head off. Melvin is shocked and charges away from the house while Rosie and Garrett stare at her dead body in horror. They decide to go inside, being careful not to stand on the headless female at the door. Meanwhile a group of younger folks by the names of Amanda, Jake, Madeline and Arthur are being lead by a female, Blossom, who is a year younger than them. She suggests they go inside and they do so, and when going in they believe the dead body isn't real and is in a fact doll. How wrong they were. Meanwhile, Bobbie is still walking along in the house when she hears someone calling her name. This upsets her and she attempts to escape when she is suddenly given a beat down and dragged upstairs. As well as this, Aurora is now lying inside a room and wakes up. She rushes to the door and starts screaming for help. Rosie and Garrett hear the noise and start to hunt the rooms, and as Garrett opens one a person dressed in black attacks him, showing they have rather long claws. Rosie hears the noise and says weakly "Garrett?" before she sees Garrett's dead body. The person dressed in black also goes for her. The young children are still having a look around the house when Madeline announces that Amanda has gone missing, causing panic with them all. They start running in circles before bumping into each other and passing out. It flashes (not a nudity scene) to Aurora screaming as she is attacked by the murderer's claws. The younger children awaken and see the person dressed in black rushing away. Madeline attempts to chase them but Jake holds her back, knowing this is a dangerous thing. Amanda decides to name the murderer "Black One" which they all agree to, and start to hunt this monster. Rosie is flung into a room and as she sits back up she notices Aurora, now not looking so attractive, dead beside her. This causes panic and she tries to climb the walls, but realises she has bitten her nails. She tries to scratch at the window but she then realises that it is fake. She anger-tragic-screams. The young folks are walking when Madeline once again announces that Arthur is now gone. Blossom is devastated, as he is her true love, and breaks down. She is helped back up by Jake who suggests he could be her true love. She declines and tries to strangle him, with Madeline stopping this. Black One is seen hunting around the halls of the house when they see Arthur, looking for a way back. They walk slowly, hunting their prey well, before lunging and taking him down. Black One also murders him and walks away, leaving a note for the rest to see. Meanwhile, Rosie is sitting in the room with huge eyes. Amanda comes across the note and Arthur's dead body and asks for Jake to hold Blossom back while she reads the note. She reads out helpfully for the others "Thees is Artheer, He's Deed". Blossom starts to cry at this point. Madeline chuckles and says well that it is quite obvious he's dead. Bobbie wakes up and discovers she is hanging upside down, tied to a light. She starts to call for help as Black One enters. Meanwhile, as the young folk are walking Madeline announces that she is gone and her body starts to disappear. Blossom bursts out laughing while Jake and Amanda are extremely confused. Madeline is left now as a floating head, with red eyes. Amanda turns around to speak to her and notices, screaming. Jake and Blossom find this hilarious while Amanda tells them "We are in danger! That head!". Blossom chuckles more at this, while Jake starts to agree. However, Madeline's head eats him. Black One is seen leaving the room that Bobbie is in, leaving her dead body hanging from the light still. Black One goes upstairs and viewers see that they have her eyeballs in their hand happily. In a horrifying scene, Blossom and Amanda come face to face with Black One, who starts throwing the eyeballs at them. Blossom is scared by this and curls up, as the floating head comes speeding round the corner and tries to eat Black One, as they claw at the head. Amanda helps Blossom up and they run away. As they are about to get out the door, Black One is waiting for them and lunges, killing Amanda. Blossom, who is a weaker one, is lying curled up in another room hoping she isn't found. Black One bursts into the room and murders her. The floating head comes speeding round again and eats Black One before dying itself. The film ends with Rosie sitting in the room, looking completely insane. Cast Carly Bluan - as Aurora Martha Bartie - as Rosie Lucelise Bartin - as Bobbie Justin Cosax - as Garrett Kittie Ko - as Rosie Noah Hacis - as Jake Wendy Soluma - as Madeline Grace Roberts - as Blossom Zoe Laren - as Amanda Alfred Naval - as Arthur Nina Trasp - as Katherine Ethan Baloh - as Melvin